


Forgetting and Remembering

by CatrinaSL



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, Critical Role Relationship Week, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Vex wakes with Trinket at her side, and for a moment, she forgets.But then she remembers.





	Forgetting and Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Relationship Week 2018!](http://vexahliaderolo.tumblr.com/post/174551001418/what-is-critical-role-relationship-week-critical) Today's pairing is Vex & Trinket!
> 
> Spoilers for the finale of Campaign 1.

Vex drew in a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open. She shifted against Trinket, who let out his usual morning rumble of greeting.

And for a moment, she forgot.

For a moment, she expected to hear her brother bickering with Grog, Percy and Keyleth laughing together, or Scanlan waxing eloquent about the way Pike's hair shone in the morning sun.

But then she remembered.

She sighed and leaned away from Trinket, who snuffled his nose against her comfortingly.

It always happened when she and Trinket slept outside. Less so when they were in the Parchwood, as it smelled like home, but their camp was higher in the Alabaster Sierras than usual, so it was inevitable that she would be reminded of the old times.

It wasn't that she didn't like to remember. It was the ache she felt when she forgot. When she woke to the assumption that all she had to do to speak to her friends—to her brother—was to sit up and open her mouth.

Forgetting hurt.

Trinket nuzzled her, crooning softly as she got to her feet.

"Thanks, buddy," she cooed back, scratching his chin the way Vax always used to.

Trinket licked her face, and she cringed, but Vax always let Trinket lick his face as much as his little furry heart desired.

So she laughed. "Just this once," she said, as Trinket licked her again. "You miss him too, huh?"

Trinket gave her one last lick and snorted, which Vex took as agreement. She hugged him tight around the neck and decided that the next time Keyleth came to visit, they could maybe put a few ribbons in Trinket's fur. 

For Vax.

Vex let out a sigh and turned to look down at Whitestone.

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175026794248/forgetting-and-remembering)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
